A Grand Adventure
by Stupidmuse hatesme
Summary: A 30 hugs story. Each chapter will represent each of the 30 themes and will be connected to each other. Harry has been evicted from the wizarding world and only longs for a companion to share his life with.... SLASH! BETA NEEDED!
1. My what big eyes you have

**Title:** My, What big eyes you have**  
Fandom:** Harry Potter**  
Theme include theme number:**Hazel Eyes #1  
**Pairing:** SeverusXHarry  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer if needed:**Umm... Angst much?  
**Summary:** After the Fall of Voldemort, the Ministry doesn't want to loose hold of the Golden Boy. They give him an ultimatum, and he turns it down.This is Harry's story.

**Draco:** turned to light side.

**Dumbledore:** is alive

**Snape:** Still teaches potions

**Scrimgour:** Minister

_June, 1997 Everything always begins, right after graduation..._

My glasses skew slightly on my face as I press my cheek and nose agaisnt the window and blankly watch the scenery pass. Hermione and Ron's conversation with Neville and Ginny is simply a murmur in the background. I'm in a state of shock. What just happened not even a few days past seems like a dream. I didn't walk down the aisle, I didn't shake my teachers' hands, I definitely did not throw my graduating cap in the air or collect my scroll. I feel like I'm still sitting in the center of the gigantic party in Griffindor tower nursing my firewhiskey

"Harry, Harry!"

"Yeah?" I turn my head slowly and readjust my glasses."

"What do you have planned for the summer?"

All four of them look at me expectantly. "Um well... I don't know." I glance at the floor, staring intently at my shoes. "It's really unreal at the moment, guys. That this fantasy is over."

They all look at each other. "Fantasy, Harry?" Neville timidly asks.

"Hogwarts. Magic. Creatures. The people. Learning new things that are out of this world."

"Fantasy? Harry, we studied for 7 years to enter the magical world as adults!"

"I'm going into Auror training mid-summer." Ron offers.

"I'm apprenticing to an herbologist to study for my mastery." Neville boasts.

"And I've got to prepare for college. I only have 3 months. I'll be so behind! It's not just a fantastical dream you're waking up from, Harry." Hermione scolds.

My eyes are blank in despair. "Then why am I being sent back to the muggle world with no way of returning? I do not even have a wand, guys."

For the first time since the final battle a month ago, my friends really look at me. I can't possibly be a pretty sight. The circles around my eyes are so dark and sunken that they hurt, and muggle clothes are already haphazardly hanging off my too thin frame. I was not allowed my robes back. In fact, all I have to my name is Sirius' knife, pieces of his mirror, and Dudley's old clothes. The rest was sent to the ministry to be held until I "came to my senses" and married a nice girl (like Ginny)), and had nice kids (with red hair), and settled down (as a poster boy auror), with a nice job (as the Ministries lackey).

Well, it's not like I ever relied on magic that much anyways.

"Oh Harry, how awful!" Hermione throws herself at me in tears.

"That's unfair!" Bellows Ron.

"Harry..." Murmurs Neville.

"You can stay with me, Harry!" Ginny cries.

"Yeah!" Adds Ron.

"Sorry guys." I smile sadly, and wave my hand. Snape's voice washes over me as I incant an old spell.

_"I will teach you how to ensnare the senses"_

"In a few minutes you will be getting off the train. Harry Potter is at an undisclosed place and you said your farewells yesterday. You never saw him here..."

I slip off the train with a mild glamor spell on. Mild, I say, because I see Draco Malfor give me a careful look and nod before I sneak through the barrier into the "Grand" world.

* * *

_ The Hogwarts express let off a shrill whistle as I'm jostled byt he students pouring onto the train. I stand still in the crowd, trying my best to see through it. My small stature makes it impossible._

_I slam into a hard, stationary body and look up. Snape's gaze gently caresses my mind in a way I've never felt before. It's just like a hug._

_"Till we meet again, Potter. And you'll look beautiful with Hazel eyes."_

_It takes me a moment to realize that this was pressed into my mind, then he's gone and I too am swept away onto the Express._


	2. Happiness flies by

**Title:** Happiness flies by  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Theme include theme number:**Rainbows and Butterflies #2  
**Pairing:** SeverusXHarry  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer if needed:**I don't own Harry Potter  
**Summary:** After the Fall of Voldemort, the Ministry doesn't want to loose hold of the Golden Boy. They give him an ultimatum, and he turns it down.This is Harry's story.

**Draco:** turned to light side.

**Dumbledore:** is alive

**Snape:** Still teaches potions

**Scrimgour:** Minister

_July 1998 Harry's Birthday_

The doorbell tinkles merrily as a group of people clomp in with merry chatter. One look at the sea of red heads. Makes me want to panic and bolt. I busy myself with the xpresso machine and pick out who's there from the voices.

"Now George, be nice to Ginny"

"But mum, I'm Fred!"

"No, I am!"

I look up and smile as I hand the mocha over to my lone walk-in and bid them goodbye. Flattening my apron and ignoring the itch in my hands to flatten my hair. I walk up to the table and clear my throat.

"Hello, welcome to Coffee Central..."

Puttering around behind the counter wiping things down I listen carefully to the bustling family noting the abzence of Hermione and Ron.

"Hey mum?"

Molly Hms into her mug of tea. "Yes dear?"

"When is someone going to tell us where Harry is at?"

Molly blinks. "He's in auror training with Ron, they'll graduate soon, no worries." She smiles into her tea. "Boys aren't good at writing, you'll be able to talk to him face to face soon."

Ginny stares at her mother in something akin to horror. "Mum, Harry didn't get on the train. Said he was going to a safe place. Was being protected or something."

"Oh no dear, he was given two choices: Train to be an auror and marry someone pretty like you," She gushes over her daughter for a moment as Fred and George exchange glances. "Or have his magical belongings confiscated (until he came to his senses) and be escorted out to the magical world. We would have seen it in the paper if Harry had been drug off of the platform."

Ginny shakes her head groggily, thinking about how thoughtful Neville got whenever Harry was mentioned recently.

A year, Ginny. Come on, you've forgotten long enough.

"Harry was there! At the platform!" She exclaims.

"Of course he was, dear." Molly pacifies.

"But then he put a memory charm on us and slipped away. He could be anywhere int he muggle world!"

"What?"

"We have to find him!"

I step around the counter and approach them with hands raised pacifying-ly. "I'm sorry guys, you can calm down, or leave."

"Look at what you did, Ginny!" Molly hisses. "You drew the attention of the muggle!"

"Ma'am." Hands fisted at my sides, I step forward, thunder on my face. All four of turn to look in awe at my power. "There is nothing wrong with being muggle." I growl. "But I suggest you do not judge a book by it's cover." My bangs hang low over my forehead and my greenish hazel eyes glint through my fringe. In my anger, my hair tie snaps and my silky dark tresses flow gracefully over my shoulders.

Fred and George incline their heads slightly and stand lithely like cats. "Good day, Sir." They say cheerily, knowledge glinting in their eyes.

They'll keep quiet.

"Young man, don't you dare...!" She stands in a fury, shaking her finger dangerously close to my face. I realize we're about the same height.

"Madam, I have more power without my wand, than you do with." I threaten. "Get out, Molly. Don't come back."

She and Ginny back towards the door, ashen and clutching at each other. In a flurry, they dive through the door to the clattering of the door bell.

A few minutes later, strangely calm, I step out to the sidewalk with a broom. As I sweep, a rainbow peeks out from behind a dreary cloud and a butterfly flits by my face.

All of this makes me wish Snape were here. even after a year, I can still feel the hug he gave me through our minds. I still, gazing up towards the sky and breathing deeply.

Picking up my broom, I trudge back inside. The bell tinkles merrily behind me.


	3. Violated

**Title:** Violated  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Theme include theme number:**Snap snap! photograph #3  
**Pairing:** SeverusXHarry**  
Rating:** M (This is just a blanket rating. msot will usually be T, but this is just in case.)  
**Disclaimer if needed:**I don't own Harry Potter  
**Summary:** After the Fall of Voldemort, the Ministry doesn't want to loose hold of the Golden Boy. They give him an ultimatum, and he turns it down.This is Harry's story.

**Draco:** turned to light side.

**Dumbledore:** is alive

**Snape:** Still teaches potions

**Scrimgour:** Minister

_October 1998, the Creepy Camera Guy_

Time goes slowly for me. Each day eeks by. Yet it's already been 3 months since that confrontation with the Weasley's. The twins come in a lot. Stopping for a snack during lunch hour. But they refer to me as my assumed name, Evan.

I haven't seen Molly or Ginny once.

I trudge up to the door of the coffee shop and the old glass paned thing rattles as I jam the key in the lock. At the early hour of 10 minutes to 6, I budge the door open with my knee and pause, searching. I don't like the way my hair's prickling on the back of my neck. I hurriedly step inside the door, closing it with a clang.

I lock it behind me.

I nervously pull the curtains (after I set the till), looking for the harmful gaze I know is there. I flip on the light switches and turn over the Open sign soon afterwards. Now we're in business.

I stop and wipe my brow nervously, a few hours later, frowning at the makeup on my hand when I pull it away.

I put up a "back in 10 Minutes" sign and retreat into the bathroom.

For once, the little click of the bathroom door's lock down nothing to make me feel better and I edgily glance at it every few moments as I reapply makeup onto my forehead. My fingers are twitching as I wash and dry them so I nervously adjust my black apron, pat down my slim blue jeans, and tug at my tight green tee. I lean over the small sink and gaze into my hazel eyes, fluffy brown hair sweeping over my forehead, and try to tell myself that nothing's wrong.

I tweek my apron one last time as I exit into the cafe, and flick my hair nervously.

Just as I shut the door behind me, I notice a Cheshire cat of a man sitting on a stool at the counter.

"Excuse me!" His grin broadens and I hate how my voice wavers. "I put up a sign, why'd you come in and how?!"

"Well," He drawls slowly, candy-coating every word. "You left the door unlocked, so I figured it'd be alright to sit and wait for you."

The back of my neck prickles, just like it did when i felt that anonymous gaze, as he laughs (a horrible sound) and I slip cowardly behind the counter. "Well then," I cough to center my voice. "What can I get you?"

"Well, I was hoping to get a picture."

My eyes follow the camera strap from around his neck to the precious instrument clasped in his hands on the counter.

He raises in up and snaps one just as I turn to look at him, disbelievingly, rag and cup busy in my hands.

He has a smooth face, not bad to look at Long brown hair pulled into a ponytail accentuates his leanness with the help of his loose fitting button up. I flick my eyes away from him and blush as he catches me looking with a grin.

Snap.

"You look beautiful when embarrassed."

Snap.

"Why do you want pictures of me?" I ask firmly as I place my hands on the counter and glare him down.

I'm hoping I can glower just as well as... Someone I knew.

He looks taken aback. "I think you'd be perfect for my work."

"No." Alarm bells go off in my head. _Caused by his offer, or by my refusal? _I muse.

"But, dearest... I have a gallery opening up, and you caught my eye. You can't refuse. I'll pay you quite handsomely."

He's picked the wrong man. I'm wont for nothing but companionship at the moment. I have a good apartment, a good job, all the necessities... I'm not greedy, I won't be bribed into a bad situation with cash.

"I can refuse." I announce bitterly, stepping around the counter to shoo him out. "And I am. get out of the store."

The door clangs loudly behind him and a few minutes later my relief comes in. "Hello there, Evan."

My blond co-worker, Kevin, smiles softly and unslings his pack onto the counter to reach out and embrace me firmly. "You all right there?" He holds me at arms length and searches my distraught face.

"Kevin." My voice cracks in apprehension. "Did you see that man with the ponytail who just left?"

He nods and holds me again, for a bit longer as I continue to speak. "He's been watching me for a while and he came in today and tried to..." I trail off.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" He's outraged and holds me back to search me for any harm.

I shake my head. "No. He wanted... He's a photographer and wanted me to model for him. But he snuck in when I closed up for 10 minutes and harassed me. Tried to use money to convince me to...model." My tone is a mix between being scathing and broken.

His face softens. "This has really got you scared, hasn't it?"

I nod miserably.

"Then you stay here and I'll walk you home after I close up, okay?"

* * *

After a few hours I'm much calmer as I sit in a booth and watch leaves flutter by.

It's twilight now.

A giggle catches my attention and I turn to see Kevin flirting with a delicious little blond boy who's leaning on the counter. Well, I can guess Kevin's really walking home tonight.

"Kev?"

They both turn to look at me.

"I'm gonna head home before dark. Okay?"

His brows furrow in worry. "You feeling better then" Sure you don't want me to close up for a few and go with?"

The little blonds gray eyes seemingly pierce into my soul as I shake my head no. "Thassokay Kev. I'll see you later. Do you work tomorrow, or is it the boss?"

He frowns and doesn't answer as I carefully gather up all of my papers scattered on my little table. I ignore their looks of concern. I don't blame them, really, I lied after all. The stare has gotten more malicious as the day has passed. I can feel it. All of my sketches go into my messenger bag and I sling it over my shoulder.

I smile reassuringly and wave. "Goodnight Kev, Night..."

Drake." he murmurs, gaze still piercing.

Ah, I thought so.

"Goodnight Draco." And then I slip out the door. Two blocks later my skin is prickling all over and I pause, ears straining.

Snap. There. Someone's there. Sadly, I panic, bolting towards my apartment.

Of course, I don't make it very far before I'm snatched.

"Gotcha." A nasty voice growls into my ear.

Shit.


	4. Will You Be My Teddy Bear

**Title:** Will You Be My Teddy Bear  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Theme include theme number:**Teddy Bear #4  
**Pairing:** SeverusXHarry  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer if needed:**I do not own Harry Potter!  
**Summary:** After the Fall of Voldemort, the Ministry doesn't want to loose hold of the Golden Boy. They give him an ultimatum, and he turns it down.This is Harry's story.

**Draco:** turned to light side.

**Dumbledore:** is alive

**Snape:** Still teaches potions

**Scrimgour:** Minister

**This is a rape scene. It is not explicit. If this makes you squicky, you can move on to the next chappie (when I get it done) and it will not ruin anything. This is JUST A FILLER. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

_October, 1998 Creepy Camera guy _

I struggle. Of course the bruises that are certain to show up on my neck and arms testify to that. But the limber photographer doesn't have to wrestle with me for long.

"Jimmy? Take him down."

I feel large hands grappling with me as I fight like a wildcat, then a meaty hand is over my mouth.

"Time to stop now, sweets." The photographer says gleefully as he pinches my nose. My eyes water when I have to finally gasp a breath of air.

Dammit, I'd bet solid gold that this is chloroform.

* * *

Hands. There are hands all over me. And there's... music? Yes, music playing in the background. Blearily, I try to pinpoint what's wrong with it.

Snap.

Shit, more pictures. They've got to practically have a slide show of a porno by now. Mother Fucking God Dammit.

Merlin Dammit all to Hell.

Snap.

I scream.

Snap. Snap. Snap.

I_t's morbid, really._ I think as the pictures. stop and the beating gets worse. As something tears into me, burning and filling me in an awful way, my screams fade into the background with the blood dripping down my legs. The song changes from the former tinkling melody to something oh so ironic.

I give up and close my eyes, listening to a former rockstar as I retreat into my mind.

"...and will you be my teddy bear."


	5. A Relieving Happenstance

**Title:** A relieving Happenstance  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Theme include theme number:**Collide #5  
**Pairing:** SeverusXHarry  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer if needed:**I do not own Harry Potter  
**Summary not compulsary:**Summary: After the Fall of Voldemort, the Ministry doesn't want to loose hold of the Golden Boy. They give him an ultimatum, and he turns it down.This is Harry's story.

**Draco:** turned to light side.

**Dumbledore:** is alive

**Snape:** Still teaches potions

**Scrimgour:** Minister

_October, 1998 Creepy Camera Guy_

For a moment, After "Evan"'s (Harry's) Departure, Drake forms an 'Oh', silently, with his mouth. Kevin glances at him then follows his retreating friends form with his eyes.

"Do you think he'll be all right?"

The little blond blinks thoughtfully, still watching the street through the window.

'I think," He comments slowly, thoughtfully. "That we'd be too late to stop forthcoming events even if we ran now."

"What?" Kevin shrieks, wild-eyed. "We have to go find him! He's gonna get in trouble for sure! It's in his nature!

Drake closes his eyes and breathes in with great patience. So much for quietly asserting himself into Harry's life to keep an eye on him. "Stay here, Kevin. Keep the store running, it's practically Evan's anyways. He'd want you to, you know?" He lifts pleading eyes up to Kevin's desperate ones.

No man can resist a blond's puppy dog eyes. Especially not this one's.

As soon as Kevin's "taken care of", Drake is off and running. He curses under his breath as he realises that he doesn't know the city as well as he thought.

A sharp cry pierces the almost night air and Drake freezes, listening, waiting for another.

There. Like a bloodhound on the scent, he jumps from block to block, ignoring traffic and randomly stumbling through alleyways. Blindly, he seeks only to retrieve the one he was sent to protect, the one HE loves.

_Thump_

He flails his arms as he falls backwards from impacting into... someone? Strong hands grip his arms and hold him steady in a protective hug.

"Where's Harry?" Demands a rich and rolling voice.

Damn Motherfucking Shit.

Just kill me now.


	6. Help Me to Breath On My Own

**Title:** Help Me to Breath On My Own  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Theme include theme number:**Oxygen #6  
**Pairing:** SeverusXHarry  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer if needed:**Harry Potter is not mine!  
**Summary:** After the Fall of Voldemort, the Ministry doesn't want to loose hold of the Golden Boy. They give him an ultimatum, and he turns it down.This is Harry's story.

**Draco:** turned to light side.

**Dumbledore:** is alive

**Snape:** Still teaches potions

**Scrimgour:** Minister

_Late October, 1998 Post Creepy Camera Guy incident_

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

My eyelids flutter.

Beep. Breath in.

Beep. Breath out.

_ I feel awful._

"...think he's waking."

"...sedative?"

"Fought like a wildcat!"

"...possible PTSD... attack..."

"It's likely."

A pitiful cry breaks from my throat, made even more awful by the tubes stuck down it. I twitch my hands and feel straps about them.

_What am I? A crazy person? Are my feet tied down too?!_

I don't check.

Breath in.

Breath out.

My eyes, at half mast, slide shut as I give up. _Whatever, I'm not conscious enough to actually listen to a conversation anyways. _

"Oh good," a voice floats by as I drift off. "Look, the sedative in the drip has kicked in!"

Breath in.

Breath out.

* * *

The next time I wake, I feel a dark, comforting, shadow skulking in the corner of my room as a nurse tromps in and out.

_Am I in intensive care?_

"Yes."A voice answers.

The nurse stops fumbling with my arm. "Is he awake then?"

Her next movements are tellin and I realize I'm strapped down no longer as she moves to restrain me again. My eyes snap open and plead silently towards my comforting shadow I know is standing nearby.

"Stop." A rumbling voice commands.

"But...!" The idiotic woman protests.

"Would you like being tied down after just having been tied up, beaten, and raped?"

She stops, wide-eyed, and flees the room.

Breath in.

Breath out.

With the tubes and wires and needles I can't curl up like I want to, so I settle for closing my eyes in resignation.

_Damn, is that drip set to sedate me automatically? _My question rings out in my mind as I fall asleep once more.

* * *

Slowly, my mind floats to consciousness.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

I'm breathing easier now. Freely... Although my throat is raw. The respirator in gone! I breath too deeply and my breath catches in my sore throat, causing me to cough andh ack.

I wrench myself into a sitting position and just can't stop with these awful coughs. _Is that blood on my hand?_

"Here." My shadow flutters close and I jerk back. He retreats and sets a cup on the side table next to the bed I'm in. He steps away tot he far wall and I believe I can see him gesturing towards the cup.

My vision is blurry.

"Drink." That, is definitely a command.

I hesitantly reach to the side, twisting so that I can watch him and sweep for the cup at the same time.

His rumbling voice makes my ears hurt.

"How much can you see without your glasses?"

I slurp the water greedily and think eagerly towards his mind, warily watching him. _Clearly? Not even half a foot. Vaguely? A few feet. But I'm good at identifying movement and objects. Color gets mixed up at a distance too. Why?_

"Can you see who I am?"

_No._ I admit, glancing down at my lap. _But I can hazard a guess._

His silence I take as encouragement.

"Snape." I rasp with my tender throat. A weight is lifted off my heart as he nods almost imperceptably and I feel the urge to squash the fluttering in my belly like an annoying butterfly.

"I was right."

"What?" My voice catches and I take another sip of my water. Then I raise wide eyes and strain to see his facial expression, failing miserably.

"You do look beautiful with hazel eyes."

For a moment, all that is heard is the different whirring and beeping of various machines.

"That wasn't..." I pause to cough delicately. 'What I was thinking when I originally planned to use this color."

I gulp some more water. "But I cherished the idea that someone knew I was running, and supported me."

"You wanted to follow what you believed in." His voice is mellow and rolling, and it's not hard for me to believe that it was his worry that I felt before.

_"Believe it."_

He is like velvet in my mind, tumbling through and caressing everything. It's wondrous.

Until he touches my face.

I rear back and the half full cup in my hands clatters to the floor. Huddling amongst blankets and grappling to hide inside the headboard, I cower with my arms in front of my face.

"D-don't..." I gasp for air. I'm suffocating with his nearness. "Don't touch me!" I'm shivering, shaking.

I'm terrified.


	7. Prince Charming

**Title:** Prince Charming  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Theme include theme number:**Fairy Tales #7  
**Pairing:** SeverusXHarry  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer if needed:**Harry Potter is not mine!  
**Summary:** After the Fall of Voldemort, the Ministry doesn't want to loose hold of the Golden Boy. They give him an ultimatum, and he turns it down.This is Harry's story.  
**Warning:** Lots of drama .

**Draco:** turned to light side.

**Dumbledore:** is alive

**Snape:** Still teaches potions

**Scrimgour:** Minister

_Late October, 1998 Post creepy Camera Guy incident_

A nurse barges into the room (a different one than before, I notice vaguely), and assesses the situation ve3ry quickly.

"You sir," She huffs at Snape as she hauls him from my bed and stands him in a distant corner "belong over here."

I'm panicking, my breath's coming in and out squeakya nd awful and I'm fairly certain that that voice gasping not to be touched is my own.

Sitting carefully on the bed, the nurse tries the gentle way to calm me down. "Honey," She doesn't try to touch me, but holds her hand out in offering to mine. "May I help you? You're only hurting yourself."

Jerking horribly and crying loudly, wailing in relief, my hand reaches out for hers. She drags me off of the head board and into her arms, her body soft and harmless.

Sniffling into her shoulder in distress, I peer over her at my dark Prince Charming.

I feel guilty for acting this way towards him. His posture indicates that he's on the defense, but he still stands tall and strong.

_"I won't hurt you Evan."_

"I know," I sob. "I'm so sorry. s-sorry!" I bury my face back into the nice woman's shoulder and hiccup, snorting and sniffling in distress.

His mind eases into mine and wraps around it gently. _"You do not need to be forgiven, for I understand."_

Sobbing and choking, I am gently rocked by the nurse as I wail and cry. Darkness creeps into the edges of my vision and I hear her murmur over my head.

"Poor thing's all tuckered out."

_"Go to sleep, Evan."_


	8. You're Just a Memory part one

**Title:** You're just a memory (part one)  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Theme include theme number: **Just a memory #10  
**Pairing:** SeverusXHarry  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer if needed:**Harry Potter is not mine!  
**Summary:** After the Fall of Voldemort, the Ministry doesn't want to loose hold of the Golden Boy. They give him an ultimatum, and he turns it down.This is Harry's story.

**Draco:** turned to light side.

**Dumbledore:** is alive

**Snape:** Still teaches potions

**Scrimgour:** Minister

Oh yeah, I can't remember if I ever mentioned this but here's a few tips...

_"Severus speaking in Harry's mind."  
Harry speaking back._

On with the show!

P.S. I am in desperate need of a beta! I can't edit my own stuff to save my life... .;;

* * *

_October 31st, 1998_

"Sorry to bother you, Scrimgour." Arthur Weasley worries his floppy hat in his hands and shifts on his feet in an abnormal show of nervousness. "But the wife's been on about something recently, and it makes sense what with Ginny's mind being messed with. Ron's toO!"

The formidable minister shakes his mane at the lanky red head. "Well, get on with it Weasley."

"Harry Potter is not in the Auror Academy."

"Of course he is! Your son reported him changing his mind, as well as two of my Aurors, and Professor Snape reported delivering his things to the Academy, not ehre."

I feel bad for Mr. Weasley as I continue watching this vision.

"Have you ever received any reports on Harry's progress?"

"Are you saying that he's out there?!" He jumps up, scattering things across his desk and startling Arthur (and I) into jumping back.

"Do you know what that means?!" The wild man splutters. "A powerful wizard has been wandering around with Muggles! This is a security breach! Why did no one inform me?!" He's red with rage.

"Because Harry wished no one to know. He wants a quiet life." Arthur's quiet voice has caught the Minister's attention. "He's succeed," Arthur continues, the Minister listening with rapt fascination. "He's nothing but a memory."

* * *

_October 31st, 1998_

The dream fades and Snape eases into my nerve shot mind.

_"Dream?"_

_Vision._ I reply, sinking into his minds arms.

_"What was it about?"_

_I've been discovered._

_"Then it's only going to be so long before they find you. Even without your wand you reek of magic."_

_I know._


	9. Where I've Been

**Title:** Where I've Been  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Theme include theme number: **Foot Prints #9  
**Pairing:** SeverusXHarry  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer if needed:**Harry Potter is not mine!  
**Summary:** After the Fall of Voldemort, the Ministry doesn't want to loose hold of the Golden Boy. They give him an ultimatum, and he turns it down.This is Harry's story.

**Draco:** turned to light side.

**Dumbledore:** is alive

**Snape:** Still teaches potions

**Scrimgour:** Minister

**Author's note:**Okay ppl, here's some background for ya guys. I know it's seemed a little... lacking in the info part. but It was sposed to be that way. I know, I hate reading a story that doesn't start from the beginning, but aren't they so much more interesting? So this will explain a lot. Trust me. But I guess ppl like the pointlessness of all this cause I have over a thousand hits! okay peeps, but I only have 2 reviews... I'm not a review whore, but since I haven't been able to find a beta (I've even tried recruiting friends, hasn't worked yet) can I at least have some creative criticism? O.O I meant constructive... lol This will prolly be the longest note you'll ever see so... on with the show!

* * *

_June, 1997 Right after Graduation Ceremony_

"I know you find this unfair, Harry, but you are still a young man. We know what's best for you."

I can't bring myself to be angry, and just stare at the headmaster disbelievingly. "I hardly know anything about the wizarding world anyways, Headmaster. I think I'll make do."

He looks surprised. "You've already decided?"

"I already told you, I won't become an Auror or marry Ginny just to please the Wizarding world. What other choice do I have than to return to the muggle world?"

"Ginerva Weasley is a nice, well bred, young lady..."

"That's just the problem, ALBUS. She's a girl."

He peers over his half moon spectacles at me appraisingly. 'Very well, Harry. Professor Snape will accompany you to your dorm and sort through what you can keep and what you cannot. Should you ever change your mind, you need only report to the muggle entrance to the Ministry and punch in this number."

The slip of paper he hands me gets shoved carelessly into my pocket. "What's the number for?"

"You'll need your magic unbound if you want to come back."

I rear back as if struck.

* * *

I stand to the side as Snape sweeps into the empty dorm and strides straight to my trunk. He flicks his wand, irritated, and it unlocks and upends itself onto my bed.

"Sort through that, Potter. Trash in the waste bin, Magical items and school paraphernalia in your trunk, and everything else stays on you bed, got it?"

I nod, distracted by the sight of all my worldly possessions sprawled out on my bedspread.

Petting it carefully with my fingertips, I fold my invisibility cloak and set it next to my trunk. Next, I fold my cloaks and robes and place them on one side of my trunk. My wrist and shin guards and Quidditch Robes are places carefully next. My books stack neatly on the other side followed by parchment and the Marauders map. I paw through the mess left on my bed and toss broken quills, wrappers, and scrap paper into the provided bin. I snatch up a rubber band off of my spread and place it on my wrist as I locate all of my birthday cards. One by one I place them in a pile with letters and newspaper clippings as well.

Once all of my precious memories are together I pet them one more time and wrap the band around them with a snap. In the trunk they go as well. I glance up briefly to see Snape glowering at me over his folded arms.

"Surely there's a muggle letter from your family in there, you can keep that."

I shake my head. "Only ever got one from them, in my first year, it's not worth keeping." I fish it out from underneath a pair of Uncle Vernon's socks and pass it to him delicately.

After a cursory glance, it falls into the trash. "I concur." He murmurs.

Christmas presents shortly follow my letters into my trunk. I rub my broom cleaning kit for good luck and toss a few Quidditch magazines in as well. My hand bumps into a lumpy sock as I pick Bertie Bott's off my bed and I upend it into my hand to find a strangely silent sneakoscope.

It's cracked, I realize, but tumble it in my hands for a moment and place it back into the sock to be put in my trunk.

My shadow says nothing.

Folding it carefully again, I place my invisibility cloak on top of my other things in my trunk. I quickly slip all loose photos into my album from Hagrid which also goes into my trunk. I sweep lint and other track (including crumbs) off of my bed covers and into the bin and survey what is left.

There are seven Weasley sweaters in total, a few unwrapped graduation gifts (that I tumble into my trunk as well) and hand-me-downs from the Dursley's still on my bed.

"Saving your gifts for later. Smarter than I took you for, Potter." Snape mumbles.

"Smart enough to know I'll probably never get the chance to see them later, either." I mumble in retort.

I keep my old tattered duffel bag, the sweaters, a few overlarge shirts, a few pairs of smelly socks, my faithful holey trainers, a red and gold scarf, and a purple velvet bag. Jeans also join my keep pile. I leave out a jumper and pair of jeans to change into and upend the purple bag.An animated Hungarian Horntail topples out, scorching my blankets so I freeze it and drop it on my invisibility cloak. I shift the broken glass pieces back into the bag as their enchantment is gone.

I flash the stained dagger at Snape. 'It's no longer an heirloom because it's defiled. May I keep it?"

"Against my better judgment..." He mumbles.

Into the pouch it goes then. My little gold bank key goes into my trunk. My wand follows last and I close my box of memories with a snap.

The velvet bad goes into my lonely little duffel, with my clothes, which I zip up.

"One moment please." I murmur, and slip into the showers. I leave my uniform in a puddle ont he floor and struggle to hold my jeans up and not lose my shoes as I stumble back to Snape.

"Is there anything you need to retrieve from your relatives?"

I shake my head as I sling my duffel over my shoulder.

"I was under the impression that you only have your school vault in you possession, which you may not deposit things in."

I look up at him as I pause on the dormitory stairs. "You are correct."

Snape does not splutter, but I swear that he damn well comes near it.

"Then where are the rest of your belongings?" He growls menacingly.

"There are none." I reply after a while, and we continue walking the corridor to the Headmaster's, all of my worldly possessions floating behind us.

* * *

_June, 1997 Day after Graduation_

As I slip out of the train compartment, my friend's dazed faces behind me, I sigh.

My memory charms were not as effective as I had hoped. The weaving of their memories into a different shape took a lot more effort and finesse than just wiping them, and will probably only last a year or two.

Too bad.

They probably won't look for me though.

Passing Malfoy and his strange eccentricities, I spot my marks. I smirk to myself. Rita Skeeter paces near the magical entrance to platform 9 3/4 with two Aurors. I imagine that her photographers are on the other side of the barrier.

I swoop down on them with quick mind altering charms, not quite as complicated as before, and we exit through the gate. On the other side I disappear and slip through the crowd of reporters.

"How disappointing." Whines Skeeters. "He chose to be a good little boy!" She glares at the still cameras. "Nothing good to write about today, boys."

* * *

_July, 1997 Odd Jobs_

I stand in front of the desk, wringing my hands. 'I'll work for free if you give me papers. I.D., anything!" I plead. To whom? It doesn't matter. I'm desperate to exist in this world. To survive.

The man extends his bejeweled hand with an evil smile. "Deal."

* * *

_August, 1997_

I don't really care what I'm delivering at this point. I'm earning my way into the muggle world and that's what counts.

I lift the package in my arms and ring the doorbell. Quickly I set it on the porch and scurry down the street. I hear shouting, loud music, dogs barking, and crashing reverberating through the alleyways.

I hear a wolf whistle.

"Hey pansy boy! Why don't you bring that cute white ass over here?!"

I shudder and hurry away.

The things I do for a normal life.

* * *

_October, 1997 Coffee Central  
_

_This, is a dream come true._ I think as the door jingles and I begin on an espresso my first customer of the afternoon orders.

I liked the other place, and working with Mely all of the time, but I like having my own shop as well. and 'sides, she takes over some shifts and comes in for office work. Soon though, I'll need to find help. She likes the other place better, herself.

As soon as I got myself registered as a real person, I applied for my first real job.

_I remember meeting Mely. _I fantasize as I wipe some cups with a rag.

She started her own coffee shop from scratch a few years back, right here in London. When I met her, she was opening a second, she was looking for help.

* * *

_September, 1997 The meeting of Evan and Mely_

The door clangs as I hesitantly walk inside a cozy little care. "Hello? I'm here about the help wanted sign?"

A spunky gal with a pink tee and purple hair up in a ponytail waltzes out form the back wiping her hands on a rag.

"Oh good! You look sensible enough. Sit down." She sweeps her hand at a small table. 'Tea?"

...

"So what you're saying is that you opened a second business, but since it's just you and a couple people here, you can't afford to run the other place?"

"I just don't have the time. I'd like to find someone to take over things here." Her gaze lingers sadly on her cafe.

I make a quick decision.

'How about you train me for the job here, with your other employees. I can take on you manual workload here while you do paperwork and such. And while you're at it, you can finish setting up your new business. By the time I'm fully trained, you'll be ready for opening and I can take up the work there.

"I don't want to totally abandon either place!" She worries. 'So that sounds sensible. But will you totally take over over there?"

I raise my eyebrows. "Oh no! I think you can split up your hours so that you spend half your time here, and half there. How you use that time is up to you."

She grins. "Sounds grand! Any stipulations?"

"I'll start at minimum wage. No problems with that. But after a while, you're prolly not gonna want to be over there everyday."

She smiles apologetically and I wave it off.

"If I last, I'll end up managing the place, right?"

She nods.

"I'd like you to show me how you bookkeep and all that. I want you to show me how to run the place. You're the owner of course. But you obviously love it here. I don't want the other place to suffer because you can't put in time and I'm clueless as to how to do things."

"Deal! Welcome to the business...?"

I reach for her hand and we shake. "Evan. Evan James."

* * *

_December, 1997 The apartment_

I gasp when she flings the door of my flat open. 'Oh Mely! It's wonderful!"

She grins, flicking her ponytail at me. "Of course it is. What do you say?"

"Thanks Mely."

No she frowns. "Just exactly how long have you been living in that halfway house? Did you lose your job and home right before you met me?"

I look away. "6 months. Since I moved to London."

She smacks me upside the head. "What were you doing for 3 months without me?"

"Working odd jobs so I could get papers."

She suts the door behind us. "I thought you were British?"

"I am." I purse my lips.

"All right, Evan. It's okay." She wraps an arm round my shoulders and holds me tight. "It's okay, I'm here."

I drop my head on her shoulder, relaxing into her hug. "Thanks Mel."


End file.
